Haruka Fukushima
is a shōjo mangaka. She made her manga debut in 1999 in Nakayoshi Magazine with her award-winning manga Sakuranbo Kiss. She considers Otona ni Nuts (Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts) to be her masterpiece. Other works include Ai Ga Nakucha Ne!, Bibitte Mu-cho, Cherry Juice, Kedamono Damono, Fortune☆Cake, Young Mermaid, and more recently Orange Planet; All of which are/were published in Nakayoshi. Her hobbies include walking her dog, jogging and do-it-yourself carpentry. Climbing trees is her specialty and her favorite food is omusubi (rice ball.) Born April 12, she is an Aries; Bloodtype: A; raised in Okayama Prefecture (in the Chuugoku area). Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts is about Natsumi Kawashima, a fifth grader who can’t wait to grow up and get curves of her own. One day after eating a pack of odd pink nuts, which she earlier took from a lady in street, her wish of being older came true; The next day she had turned into a beautiful young woman. She later finds out that the nuts were an experiment by a college student named Dr. Yunosuke Morinomiya. Eating the nuts caused Natsumi to turn into a young adult. Four volumes. Cherry Juice is the story of Otome and Minami, two step-siblings who don't realise their feeling for one another. Minami is a popular boy who takes cooking at school, and Otome is an average girl who has a crush on a boy in her Kendo club, Amane. Together they experince a comedy love triangle. Cherry Juice's main focus is on the love lives of Minami and Otome, who are in love with other people.... or are they? Four volumes. Orange Planet is about Rui, a high school student in love. One day, while delivering a love letter, Rui finds herself caught in a fire! Eisuke, the owner of the apartment that caught fire, says that since he saved Rui from the fire, that he should live in her home! This will be a problem for Rui, because her childhood friend, Tarou, lives next door and often comes into Rui's house unexpectedly. Will Rui be able to put up with Eisuke living in her home without being caught? Five volumes. AAA (Triple A) is about Ogata Aoi, the student council president of the most prestigious school in Japan: AAA (pronounced Triple A). During the entrance exam to the school, a boy named Kuroda Hayato gave her a mechanical pencil (pacer) because she herself lost her pencil for the exam. He became her first love. Ironically, next to her school is CCC, the worst school in all of Japan. When she met a boy fighting at CCC's gates, he stole her pencil! Her life becomes furthermore difficult. Especially when the boy has the same name as her first love... (four volumes) Chocolate Chocolate (チョコレート Chokoreeto) is about Chii, a girl who never experienced love. One day she meets Rei, the mysterious exchange student. Rei promised to teach Chii what love is. But the next day , he died leaving a diary for Chii. One year later, Chii goes to tokyo with a friend from her grade school, Yuuto. She coincidently meets a boy who has the same face as Rei , Miki. Chii believed that Miki was Rei, so Miki tricked her and ripped his diary. In the next day, Miki tricked her again by saying "I'm sorry" to prank to her, and he found Chii's weakness, his face that was like Rei. Later, she found out that Miki is her roommate's boyfriend... (ongoing) External links Official blog Category:Manga artists Category:Living people ca:Haruka Fukushima de:Haruka Fukushima ja:フクシマハルカ fi:Haruka Fukushima zh:福島春佳